


Bloodstained Boots

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, change of perspective, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes another man's life for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Boots

Special Agent Don Eppes was only thirty-four when he made his first kill. A human trafficker had attempted to abduct the children of another investigating FBI agent. When the trafficker discovered Don and his team had worked out his system, he pulled a weapon.

Don acted first. His handgun’s recoil jerked through his arm and blood splattered upon his boots. The flop of the body as it hit the ground was sickening, and Don turned away as soon as he was certain the criminal was dead.

When he reached his apartment that night, Don kicked off his boots into a corner where he didn’t have to look at their bloody toes. Don sat on the floor, fully clothed, with his chin resting on his knees.

_Did he ever have a family? Will there be anyone out there to miss him?_

If there was, Don was glad they weren’t recorded. He would sooner sit through one of Charlie’s lectures than make that bad-news phone call.

He scrubbed his boots the next day, but tiny droplets still remained. Don forced himself to break the habit of looking down at his shoes, and he never thought of his gun the same way again.

 

~+~


End file.
